hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Port)
The 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season was extremely active, with 31 storms, 18 hurricanes and 9 major hurricanes. There were 5 C5's, with Fiona, Lisa, Matthew, Richard and Beta. This season also had the first occurrence of consecutive Category 5's in the Atlantic, on record, with Matthew and Lisa. Matthew struck Miami as a C5 and Louisiana as a strong C4, and also caused extreme flooding, causing $370B in damages and killing over 5000. It was also the strongest storm on record in the basin, with a pressure of 875 mbar. Richard was the second strongest storm this season, with a pressure of 884 mbar. Bonnie became a C3 in May, becoming the first pre-season major in the Atlantic Basin on record. Beta was a long-lasting storm that hit Cuba as a Category 3. There was an unnamed storm in October that was operationally considered a tropical depression. Theta lasted for 17 days in December, eventually dissipating on New Years' Eve. The last storm, Iota, dissipated on January 3, 2017. ImageSize = width:1000 height:280 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2016 till:31/01/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/02/2016 till:10/02/2016 color:TS text:"Alex (TS)" from:25/05/2016 till:03/06/2016 color:C3 text:"Bonnie (C3)" from:16/06/2016 till:19/06/2016 color:TS text:"Colin (TS)" from:28/06/2016 till:03/07/2016 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:05/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:C1 from:07/07/2016 till:09/07/2016 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:09/07/2016 till:21/07/2016 color:C5 text:"Fiona (C5)" from:20/07/2016 till:24/07/2016 color:C2 text:"Gaston (C2)" from:03/08/2016 till:07/08/2016 color:TS text:"Hermine (TS)" from:06/08/2016 till:08/08/2016 color:TS text:"Ian (TS)" from:14/08/2016 till:19/08/2016 color:C2 from:25/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:31/08/2016 till:06/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Lisa (C5)" from:03/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Matthew (C5)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:14/07/2016 till:16/07/2016 color:TS text:"Earl (C1)" barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:21/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Julia (C2)" barset:skip barset:break from:07/09/2016 till:10/09/2016 color:TS text:"Nicole (TS)" from:07/09/2016 till:11/09/2016 color:C1 text:"Otto (C1)" from:13/09/2016 till:14/09/2016 color:TD text:"Seventeen (TD)" from:16/09/2016 till:22/09/2016 color:C4 text:"Paula (C4)" from:21/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C5 text:"Richard (C5)" from:22/09/2016 till:24/09/2016 color:TD text:"Twenty (SD)" from:28/09/2016 till:04/10/2016 color:C2 text:"Shary (C2)" from:29/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 color:TS text:"Tobias (TS)" from:04/10/2016 till:14/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Virginie (C4)" from:10/10/2016 till:13/10/2016 color:TS text:"Walter (TS)" from:17/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:18/10/2016 till:10/11/2016 color:C5 text:"Beta (C5)" from:20/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:C1 text:"Gamma (C1)" from:21/10/2016 till:25/10/2016 color:TD text:"Twenty-Seven (TD)" barset:break from:24/10/2016 till:30/10/2016 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:28/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 color:TS text:"Twenty-nine (TS)" from:09/11/2016 till:15/11/2016 color:C3 text:"Epsilon (C3)" from:16/11/2016 till:20/11/2016 color:TS text:"Zeta (SS)" from:28/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 color:TS text:"Eta (TS)" from:14/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 color:C2 text:"Theta (C2)" from:28/12/2016 till:03/01/2017 color:C1 text:"Iota (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2016 till:29/02/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:31/03/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:30/04/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:31/05/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:30/06/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:31/07/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:30/09/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:31/10/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:30/11/2016 text:November from:01/12/2016 till:31/12/2016 text:December from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2017 text:January 2017 Systems Tropical Storm Alex Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Tropical Storm Danielle Hurricane Earl Tropical Depression Six Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Tropical Storm Ian Hurricane Julia Tropical Storm Karl Hurricane Lisa Hurricane Matthew Tropical Storm Nicole Hurricane Otto Tropical Depression Seventeen Hurricane Paula Hurricane Richard Tropical Depression Twenty Hurricane Shary Tropical Storm Tobias Hurricane Virginie Tropical Storm Walter Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Hurricane Gamma Tropical Depression Twenty-Seven Tropical Storm Delta Tropical Storm Twenty-nine Hurricane Epsilon C3 Subtropical Storm Zeta Tropical Storm Eta Hurricane Theta C2 Hurricane Iota C1 Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2016. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2022 season. This was the same list used in the 2010 season, with the exceptions of Ian and Tobias, which replaced Igor and Tomas, respectively. The names Ian, Tobias, Virginie and Walter were used for the first time this year. Greek Names Retirement On March 26, 2017, at the 39th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Earl, Fiona, Matthew, Paula, Richard, Virginie ''and ''Beta ''from its rotating name lists due to the amount of damage and deaths they caused, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. They will be replaced with ''Elton, Fleur, Martin, Paige, Rodney and Vanessa, respectively, for the 2022 season. However, if needed, Beta will be used again. With seven names retired, this season sets the record for most retired names, beating 2005. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Hyper-active seasons